deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowey vs Homura
FloweyHomuraFakeTNv2.png|TheSoulofMelemele v2 FloweyHomuraFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele v1 Flowey VS Homura Akemi.png|Commander Ghost OF vs DH.png|Shakaboy v2 Flow vs Homu.png|Shakaboy v1 What-if Death Battle Flowey vs. Homura Akemi.jpg|Venage237 Flowey vs Homura Cartoonfan R1.png|Cartoonfan12345 Flowey vs Homura Cartoonfan R2.png|Cartoonfan12345 V2 Flowey vs Homura Cartoonfan R3.png|Carttonfan12345 V3 This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Flowey from Undertale and Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Description Undertale ''vs ''Puella Magi! ''These two have suffered throughout most of their life, once being innocent children with lives full of wonder, now turned into soulless monsters that only care for one person other than there selves, add in some demon forms and time manipulation and who is superior? Interlude (Cues: Invader) Soul: Friends can come in many shapes and sizes. From an ordinary human child, to a sadistic overly clingy psychopath. ''Pit: And everyone knows that the worst feeling in the world is losing a friend. It can send you throw sadness, loss, depression, grief… Sun: Or just make you want to become a god and rewrite the universe by absorbing souls to make you more powerful. Like Flowey, the soulless resurrection of Asriel Dreemurr… Soul: And Homura Akemi, the time traveling Demon of the Puella Magi… Sun: He’s Soul, he’s naive, and I’m Sun… Soul: And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Fanon Death Battle… Flowey RESETS Death Battle (Cues: Undertale - Once Upon a Time) Soul: Humans and monsters are the two races who ruled over the Earth.. They lived together in peace, coexisting on the same land. Pit: That is until, humans discovered that monsters had the ability to absorb a human soul and get more powerful from it, starting a huge war between both races. Sun: Unable to fight the magical powers of the humans, the King of the monsters, Asgore, led the monsters underground where they could be safe. The humans sealed the monsters there forcing them to adapt… Soul: All was lost until Asgore’s wife bore an hier… Asgore promised to make most of their new home, calling it… Pit: New… Home… Honestally, for a ling he is not very creative with names. What did he name his hier? New hier or something? Sun: He probably did not give his son a name and left it to his wife, considering how bad he is with naming things. Anyways, the new hier, giving the name Asriel. Pit: As Asriel was growing, a human child, growing through depression fell down Mount Ebott. The human, also known as Chara soon became good frieends with Asriel, and was soon adopted into the royal family! All was happy and fine until… Soul: Chara died… And with it’s dying words Chara asked Asriel to absorb it’s soul and take them to the surface, and as such, Asreil did. Soon after some humans spotted him… Asriel was gravely wounded… And as he got home he died right there in front of his parents on a bed of flowers… (Cues: Undertale - Darker Yet Darker) Soul: Strucken by greif, the monsters lost all hope to live, and as such to keep his subjects’ hope alive, Asgore waged war on the humans, and vowed to kill any human that would come down into the underground, and as such killed six humans and collected their souls for later use. Sun: And after the dissapearence of Doctor W. D. Gaster, the new royal scientist Alphys was experimenting with the substance known as DETIRMINATION. To test it, she used it on a flower, and managed it grab one of the ones that Asriel’s remains were one. But some time later after the experiments, the Flower was gone… Pit: It is very likley that the DETERMINATION revived Asriel as the flower, but he was left with only memories, no soul, and a cruel new outlook on life… Soul: To kill… Sun: Or be killed… And he then gave him self a new name… Flowey the Flower... (Cues: Undertale - Your Best NIGHTMARE) Soul: Flowey is a crafty fighter. As he can constantly get into the ground and out of it almost instantly moving quickly, even if derooted. And he can throw around little bullet like items that can do severe damage to a foe. He can also summon multiple vines to grab onto a foe to either crush them, rip them apart, or absorb their soul. Sun: And when Flowey gets Six Human Souls, he becomes the terror known as Photoshop Flowey… Pit: In what ever THAT is suppossed to be, Flowey retains his previous abilities from before. And he gets a BUNCH of weird new ones, like flamethrowers that come from his arms, nukes with his face on it, giant mouth lasers, plant stems with finger arms that are fired like bullets, during this, he will constantly reset time to make sure his attacks hit. Soul: The human souls he absorbed can also fight, with either numerous knives, multiple gloves, ballet shoes, frying pans that shoot out eggs, a hand gun that shoots out giant bullets, and notebooks that expell negative words. Pit: Sticks and stones can break my bones, but THESE WORDS can definantly hurt me! Sun: Flowey is definantly a forced to be reconed with considering he has the power to rewrite control and destroy time. But this is not even the peak of his power… Once he gets one more soul. He becomes an angel, prophosized to free the monsters from their underground prison, gaining his former body and a some new forms, once again becoming Asriel Dremurr. (Cues: Undertale - Hopes and Dreams) Soul: Asriel has multiple attacks like an unnamed attack with fire manipulation. Star Blazing summons star shaped projectiles to rain down rapidly ending with a giant star that separates into other stars. Shocker Breaker let’s him summon giant lightning storms. Chaos Saber lets him summon two twin blades that can generate energy based attacks with swings. Chaos buster lets him summon a giant blaster that lets him fire multiple beams of energy ending with a giant beam. And the Hyper Goner let’s him absorb the power of every timeline giving him infinite power… Pit: When he does this he gets a new form in which can easily manipulate time and light. And as a total he is able to manipulate multiple timelines, strip Frisk of their DETERMINATION, easily destroy and rewrite timelines, and absorb the power from an infinite amount of timelines. In fact he is giving me anthophobia! I mean look at his transformation! Sun: Even so for a god like being, he has some huge weaknesses. Flowey is cocky, and likes to mess with his foes when he could just as easily kill them. And when he is in a losing situation, he becomes a coward… Depending on his foe, the souls he absorbs could rebel against him. And at heart, he has the mindset of a child, and will quickly be one to run and fear. Soul: Even so when you face Flowey… You can only expect a brutal and painful death… Asriel: Ura ha ha… Still!? Come on… Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now! Homura Jumps into Death Battle (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Ice) Soul: Homura Akemi… Is a young girl troubled by sickness… Day after day, she has constant hospital visits due to numerous heart failures. When she finally recovered she was brought to a traditional school, where she ended up meeting Madoka Kaname. However she didn’t do very well… Sun: On her way home she was attacked by numerous thoughts, as multiple voices in her head told her to end her misery, and take her own life… Like anyone dealing with depression she at first thought of going through then she realized something else was pulling the strings. She was trapped in a labyrinth. Pit: Instantly multiple little imps attacked her and would have killed her, however… Soul: Two Puella Magi, or Magical Girls, saved her. The two identities of the girls were previously met Madoka Kaname, and her mentor Mami Tomoe. Homura grew close to the two, as well as a mysterious cat, rabbit creature known as Kyuubey. All was fine and happy until one day… They died… Pit: … No wonder why Lady Palutena told me not to help with this episode… Not only am I afraid of flowers now… I am just feeling really depressed… Well I’ll be off now! Soul: Pit NO! WE STILL NEED YO-- Please Stand By Nepu!.png Sun: Did you get up to him? Soul: Yeah… He is coming back after this bio is done… Anyways, overcome with sadness and grief, Kyuubey took advantage of Homura’s emotions. Asking her to make a contract and become a Puella Magi, in return he would grant her a wish. And Homura wished, to be able to meet her friend again… (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Decretum) Soul: Homura awoke the day she left the hospital, except now, she had a new outfit and a shield. Having become a Puella Magi when she greeted Madoka again she revealed this to her and Mami, wanting to fight witches with them and her new abilities until, history repeated itself… Sun: Madoka and Mami died to the same thing again and Homura was sent back in time again to that first day, trapped in an infinite timeloop learning the dark secrets of Puella Magi and Kyuubey. Until one particular timeline, all was worse than the others… When she revealed the secrets to Madoka, Mami, and Kyoko after Sayaka became a witch… Mami lost it, killing Kyoko and shortly then was going to kill Homura until Madoka had to prevent that. When the same witch that kept killing Madoka appeared they beat it… Only for Madoka’s Soul Gem to slowly was corrupting and at her own request, Homura put her out of her misery… Soul: This timeloop Homura vowed things would be different, she gained a new personality and to put her past behind her, she removed the glasses she once needed now using magic as her sight. And she vowed above all else, Madoka will not become a Puella Magi… And she will be the one to kill the same witch that kept killing her, to put an end to this timeloop… Everything else is a lost cause... Homura: Madoka Kaname, do you treasure the life you currently live? And do you consider your friends and family precious? Sun: Homura is a master marksman with her main weapons including but not being limited to, a Desert Eagle, a FN Minimi, a Beretta 92FS, a Remington 870, a Howa Type 89, RPG-7, AT-4, a magical bow given to her by Madoka, Pipe Bombs she made herself, M26 Frag Grenades, Flashbang Grenades, and C-4 Explosives. Soul: Homura’s shield works like a hammerspace, and can store an infinite amount of items and allow her to stop, and reset time. And when it breaks it is almost instantly replaced thanks to the help of other universe Homuras… With either her usual shield, a Frying Pan that fires magic energy and runs on AAA Batteries, or a talking version of her shield named Yoshida… Sun: WHAT?! Soul: More of her weapons include magical energy she can shoot from her hands, a magical item that lowers her magic usage, a golf club… And a talking Flower.... Sun: And I thought I was high when doing Flowey’s bio… This is supposed to be a tragic character! Why does she have so much random crap?! Soul: Homura’s Soul Gem is her ultimate source of her magical power, as well as, Homura herself! In fact, it does matter how much damage Homura takes to her physical body while she can just heal off of it. (Plays: Soul Gems Explained) Sun: That is probably the most disturbing thing I have seen today… (Cues: LeeandLie - Magia) Soul: When a magical girl is filled with despair, their soul gem will become black and filled with despair, and Homura is no exception. When filled with despair and losing all hope, Homura will become the Witch Homulily with only one wish… Her own death... Sun: Homulily is the strongest witch in the Madoka Multiverse, and her main forms of attacks include shooting giant nuts and teeth. And the familiars at her side include Clara Doll sword fighters, Lottes with spears, Luiselottes which are Lottes that ride teeth, Liese which are giant birds, and Lilia which are attack teeth. But if that is beaten? Well she is dead… Soul: Quite the contrary, if she gains the power of Madoka’s soul, consumed by nothing but her lust to be with the one she loves, she will become the deity known as Akuma Homura. With this she can freely re-write universes, erase concepts, and alter memories. Sun: Homura is shown to constantly react to light and bullet fire. Is shown to be able to react to Sayaka in combat. She has shown to survive a bullet halfway through the head only flinching. Having a building smashed on her and was unfazed. As Homulily was able to create a labyrinth the size of Earth, and be on equal terms with Base Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, Nagisa, and Oktavia. And as Akuma Homura, is able freely reality warp and, rewrite and destroy universes, and was able to emotionally scar Kyuubey who is unable to feel any emotions. Soul: Despite this, Homura has some clear weaknesses. Such as she can become predictable with her time stops, and her resets can only go back a month at a time. If her soul gem which is placed on her left hand is broken, she dies. And after Homulily is defeated, she is left vulnerable slowly and painfully dying… Even so, no human, witch, or monster would dare tangle with Homura, because they will soon learn why Homura is called the Black Demon… Homura: You’re having a hard time remembering things, aren’t you? Sayaka: Even if I do, there’s one thing I won’t forget: You Homura Akemi are a demon! Homura: We should pretend to be on good terms. If you are always attacking me, Madoka might end up hating you. Intermission (Cues: Invader) Soul: All Right the Combatants are set... Let's settle this Debate once and for all... Sun: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! SEASON 1 FINALE! Death Battle (Underground Cave - Saturday Night) (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Homura’s Theme) Homura Akemi was wandering around, Underground Mt. Ebott. A strange powerful magic was sensed a while ago from this location, and as such Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko went over towards the mountain to see what was going on. Homura was a bit late due to something unplanned happening as vines randomly sprouted from the ground quickly separating her from the group. She was wandering underground through a dark area ignoring all the dust and silence around her. As she kept wandering she eventually saw a closed up lab. When she walked up a small door opened up with a pair of eyes covered by glasses seen. “Another human?! Wh-what are you doing here when it is on the loose?!” the person behind the door spoke. “ Why I am here does not matter… But the only thing I need to know is if you saw a girl with pink hair and two ribbons in her hair…” Homura replied, and the voice replied as well, “Yes, she is in a safe place until that THING is gone or taken care of… Quickly come in he--” The voice was cut off as Homura started to leave as she replied, “What is it that harms her safety…” (The Underground - Judgement Hall) (Cues: Undertale - In My Way) Homura had wandered down the area looking for the threat to Madoka’s safety. A human child with a striped shirt. To any normal person such a thing would not be a threat at first, but to Homura, this could be a rogue Puella Magi, who has found pleasure in killing anything in her path. She then approached this gender neutral child who had a emotionless stare as it struck down a skeleton who started to limp away until the collapsed into dust. The child then turned towards Homura as a tiny Flower popped up from behind as if it was watching what was happening. The child rushed at Homura with a knife in hand about to strike but then it seems as if Homura phased through the attack, as a well placed explosive detonated destroying the hall, the child, and a small glimmer of light. The flower slipped into the ground, as Homura walked onwards to scout what exactly was ahead. She approached King Asgore’s throne room only to see him at his knees as he was strick with multiple pellets and faded to dust… His SOUL appeared only to be destroyed by another pellet as the Flower popped up and said… “You Idiot…” (Cues: Undertale - You Idiot) Homura got prepared and armed with a Desert Eagle as the Flower was maniacally laughing while its face was switching between multiple other faces. “Hiya… It’s me Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” the Flower spoke. “Boy you surely did a number on that kid there… Thanks to you… THEY’RE DEAD! Meaning NOTHING CAN GET IN MY WAY OF BECOMING THE GOD OF THIS WORLD… NOTHING AT ALL!” Flowey said as his face enlarged and he started laughing. Homura quickly replied, “And what is stopping me from taking you down even more quickly than I did to it…” “Because… YOU DON’T HAVE THE D E T I R M I N A T I O N TO BEAT ME” the Flower maniacly said, “Once I get to the Human SOULS, I WILL BECOME GOD… Then humans… Monsters… EVERYONE… I’ll show them… I’ll show them all the true meaning to this world… KILL OR BE KILLED…” Flowey was laughing like the maniac he is until he narrowly dodged a bullet from Homura’s Desert Eagle. (Cues: Earthbound 2012 - Megalo Strike Back) Homura quite annoyed got into a combat stance and started to fire multiple more bullets as Flowey summoned some more pellets and fired them at the bullets canceling each other out. They both had their goals now, the same one that sticks to the statement said by Flowey later ago, to Kill and not Be Killed. FIGHT! Homura fires multiple bullets as quickly as she can, but Flowey ducks and moves somewhere else firing his pellets. Homura blocks the attacks with her shield, only for a small vine to latch onto her arm, and make her hit herself in the faces with her own shield. The vine disappears as another vine grabs her leg and drags her through the flowers around them into a solid stone hall, making her bleed a bit. The vine disappears as Homura is surrounded pellets, all of which close in on Homura. Flowey laughs thinking he slayed Homura only for a blast of purple energy to hit him from behind uprooting him. Homura shoots the Flower multiple times with a machine gun, and kicks it down the hall nearby a stairwell. Flowey noticing where he is, makes multiple giant vines appear and reach for Homura and grab her. AS she is grabbed and the vines seem to be squeezing her, the color inverts as her shield turns, making her stop time. When time resumes Homura has escaped as the giant vine is covered with red little bombs Homura detonates it. (Stop Music) Homura then sees Flowey pop up nearby a doorway, and Homura follows. Homura keeps running until she sees a giant magic barrier… The source of this magic energy… Homura turns around to see Flowey who is laughing like crazy as 6 SOULs surround him… All goes black as he is left in his frenzy. (Cues: RetroSpecter - Your Best Nightmare) Homura is lost seeing nothing and the six souls appear, very faintly showing something. Soon an eerie light is shown from an old television screen as a face appears on it, showing this eldritch abomination that Flowey has become… Flowey emits a deep laugh as it makes Homura stand back and ready herself… Multiple vines came out of nowhere at high speeds, as Homura could barely react to them. Vines and Pellets keep appearing as Homura keeps dodging and retaliating with multiple differing guns, that have barely any effect. Flowey’s second mouth opens widely as it begins to suck up energy, and blast it at Homura. Homura dodges the first few and blocks the next one with her shield, only for the giant mouth to lunge forward, trying to take a bite out of Homura, but misses ripping the shield out of her arms and swallowing it. Homura without her shield to time stop reset time, or even grab new weapons could only dodge and occasionally shoot some energy. That was, until a giant beam of lightning struck down with a package. Homura quickly grabbed the package before flamethrowers appeared from Flowey’s arms burned the package. Homura opened the package and pulled out… a frying pan? (Cues: Puelle Magi Madoka Magica - Believing in Justice) The fire from the flamethrowers kept firing out as Homura took the frying pan and swung it at Flowey, shooting a huge beam of magical energy that seemed to stagger him abit. Angrily Flowey’s face disappeared as a SOUL appeared, making the rest of Flowey’s body disappear. Knives now flooded the area, and danced around Homura, with multiple of them trying to take a stab at her. Homura dodged most of them, but oon of the knives badly slashes at her left leg, making her bleed quite a bit. The knives disappeared as another soul appeared as well as multiple hands. WIth how badly her leg was damaged, and no time to heal it with magic, all Homura could do is block her soul gem with her frying pan of sorts and the hands rushed her with multiple attacks breaking multiple bones, and making her spit up blood a bit. But as the hands faded she healed herself while Flowey was slowly appearing again. Homura noticed the Frying pan was near broken so she threw it at Flowey’s screen cracking him a bit causing him extreme pain. Lightning struck again with another package as Homura ran over towards it to pull out… a shield… That had a face and said to Homura, “ I am Yoshida! Let’s beat this baddy together!” Homura frustrated threw the shield like a familiar American Hero, at the cracks on Flowey harming him more as another package appeared from more lightning. Homura equipped her shield and out from it grabbed multiple rocket launchers as she stopped time again. As time resumed a giant explosion hit Flowey as he then sent loads of shuriken like projectiles at Homura who avoids all of them by stopping time and moving out of the way. Flowey’s right arm instantly turns into a Venus Flytrap as it snaps at Homura who dodges the waiting jaws of the plant. (Cues: Grief Syndrome - Walpurgisnacth Theme) Homura was about to fire another explosive at Flowey until she turned around to see multiple flies flying towards the awaiting mouth. The flies drag Homura with them as the flytrap not only eats the flies, but one of Homura’s legs! Another SOUL appeared as Flowey’s body started to fade away. A bunch of Ballet Shoes appeared trying to stop on the wounded Homura as she desperately rolled out of the way to survive the attacks. Slowly healing the stub that was once a leg. Another SOUL appeared as the shoes disappeared, this time with multiple books lined up, each one of them was spouting out negative words, “Useless”, “Stupid”, “Monster”, “Freak”, “Mistake”, “Kill Yourself”, “No Escape”... Each one of these words severely hurt Homura, not just emotionally but physically as well… When Flowey showed up again, ready to attack, only to see Homura have a Desert Eagle pointed at her own head. Flowey, shocked and intrigued begins to watch as Homura lets the bullet fly through as she stops time to heal. As she finishes healing she grabs a Bow that was given to her from Madoka, and gets ready to fight as she resumes time. Homura fires multiple fast paced shots of pink energy at the monstrosity in front of her. Unprepared for this surprise attack Flowey retaliates with multiple finger guns and bombs with his face, trying to recover from the attack until finally another SOUL showed up, but this time, Homura was fully prepared for the onslaught. As if without hesitation, Flowey’s body disappeared, as a Frying Pan was swinging burning food at Homura. Homura managed to dodge all the attacks naturally, and was prepared when the final SOUL showed up. This time a giant pistol was firing bullets at a rapid rate at Homura, who countered every shot with a shot from her bow. The gun disappeared as Flowey was back, this time launching every attack possible at Homura who dodges the attack. Flowey then extends a bunch of miniature vines, and Homura, cockily dodges the attack. But before Homura can react, Flowey turns back time a bit as Homura has every single vine thrown at her impale her torso, and a few seconds later… (Music Stops) RIP Flowey separates the vines in multiple directions, ripping Homura into multiple pieces. Homura, with her left hand upper torso, and her head still attached look at Flowey, filled with something she has not felt in a long time… TERROR... Flowey then smiles while laughing maniacally, seconds later, Homura is incinerated by a laser. Flowey resets and Homura is eaten by venus fly traps. Flowey resets again, and Homura is burned by flamethrowers. Flowey resets one last time… And surrounds the time traveling Puella Magi with pellets. Homura, having just died and brought back multiple times looks in terror as the giant beast expels word from his mouth, “Boy, this sure was fun for how it lasted! No one has ever stood a chance like that against me before! But eventually all toys wear out and break… You are the same.... Go ahead, cry for help if you so wish. Please it would save me some HUGE trouble of having to dispose of your useless remains…” Homura in desperation cries for help… But nobody came… “Aww it is a real shame… No one else… WILL GET TO SEE YOU DIE!” Flowey exclaimed at Homura’s weakness laughing even harder as the pellets closed in. But as the pellets closed in, Homura closed her eyes, having to resort to her final tactic, her own reset… All of the sand in the orbs on her shield shift to one side of the shield, and it turns back time, healing Homura in the process as she walks back in past… To when this whole search started a month ago… In a new time line all was better, Homura was better prepared to fight Flowey this time, and knew as soon as she say that sick flower’s face… To shoot it down immediately until only dust remained… When she got to the lab… the door was open, and not even dust was seen… When Homura got to the Judgement Hall again, a small pile of dust was there, and the corpse of the child from earlier… On high alert Homura slowly walked towards the throne room… But nothing was there… When she got to the barrier, Flowey was just there… Waiting for her… “Hiya! You probably remembered but it is me… Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” Flowey said towards Homura whilst dodging multiple bullets. Homura meant business and was not going to let Flowey turn into that hideous creature again… “Honestly, I have a lot for you to be grateful for… Without you, I would have never found out how to destroy the human. Even if Chara was using them as a puppet THEY WERE NO MATCH FOR ME ONCE I GOT THE KING DISTRACTED… And once I found out where the survivors were being kept once I took the fool king’s SOUL… I TOOK THEIRS… Except for one…” Flowey taunted Homura who started to show worry and fear. A large vine extended holding a pink soul gem in it. And said soul gem belonged to Homura’s closest friend… Madoka Kaname... Flowey deeply laughed as Homura’s Soul Gem starts to become pure black, taunting her even more Flowey said to her, “Don’t worry, you can join her soon… I’LL SEND YOU TO HELL AND SEND HER WITH YOU! But for now… HER SOUL IS MINE!!!” The room immediately flashes as a small goat like child in a striped T-Shirt as Homura with despair flowing through her as the goat says to her… “Finally I was so tired of being a flower…” The goat turns around around with a friendly smile and says to Homura whom is crippled with despair. “Don’t be so sad Homura. After all… YOU WILL BE JOINING HER AFTER ALL! I PRINCE ASRIEL DREMURR DEMAND OF IT!” Asirel then morphs to a more evil looking form as Homura’s Soul Gem opens up becoming a grief seed as Sayaka’s body gets encased by dark energy released from the seed… Homura has become the strongest witch… Homulily… The True Final Battle has began… (If rooting for Flowey/Asriel Cues: NyxTheSheild - Hopes and Dreams Will Save the World) (If rooting for Homura/Homulily Cues: Qonell - Magia Orcestra Remake) Multiple of Homulily’s Families surround her, with multiple Clara Dolls acting as if they were mourning the witch, that is being lead to the guillotine by Lottes, and Lilias, with some giant birds waiting to feast on the remains. Asriel cockily sends some weak fire magic out, which kills a Clara Doll. Then they attacked… Multiple Clara Dolls rushed at Asriel with Blades out while birds start swarming around him. Asriel dodges most of the attacks and Retaliates with his Chaos Sabers. Homulily starts to slowly fire some nuts with help from some Lilias. With the nuts closing in, Asriel summons the Chaos Buster, and fires destroying the nuts and stiking down some of the familiars. Before the next wave of Familiars could attack, Asriel’s hands start to gain electricity as he raises his hands to the Sky Unleashing his Shocker Breaker, causing lightning to rain from above, striking down multiple giant birds. “So you finally succumb to fear it seems… Haven’t you HOMURA AKEMI! SHOW ME YOUR DETERMINATION!” Asreil taunted the witch as he threw a gisnt mass of energy into the sky. As more Clara Dolls attacked him, he did not even fight back, but instead grinned and shook his head. Eventually A giant rain of spinning stars started to rain down, taking down more familiars but the kept coming… Homulily slowly was moving closer to Asriel who was easily wiping out Familiar after Familiar, with a different sort of attacks each time. “Bah… You bore me… I expected more from the one who wants to protect Madoka… But no matter… YOU COULD HAVE DONE NOTHING ANYWAYS!” Asriel kept taunting. In fact Asriel stopped dodging and countering attacks out of sheer cockiness. Instead he just stood there eating attack after attack with barely any damage being taken. True Despair and Hopelessness was all that could be described by this. Homulily had no chance of standing against Ariel’s superior power and Attack Potency. But it kept fighting… With wave after wave of Familiars getting destroyed. In fact Asriel was just bored, and seeing how hopeless Homulily was filled him with pleasure. Homulily started to fire teeth at Asriel who blasted through them with powerful beams of light from the Chaos Buster. Right now… The only thing preventing Homulily from being wiped from exsistance was Asriel’s sheer cockyiness… All seemed hopless until when one Clara Doll struck, Asriel began to bleed a bit… Maybe there was some hope left, for Homura to fulfill her sinful wish, even as this husk she once was... Feeling a small bit of pain Asriel grabbed his Chaos Sabers again, and not only wiping out the familiar who did this, but hacking off Homulily’s head. And as it seemed to bleed, Homulily went into a new form. Her eyes her gone and her teeth visible, ribbons are gripping the ground trying to drag itself out of this endless cycle and just go back in time… But it would be no real use. With multiple more attacks doing nothing at all to Asriel he laughs once more taunting Homura says to her, “Honestly this was a waste of my time… I should just go full power and KILL YOU RIGHT HERE… AGAIN AND AGAIN! YOUR DESPAIR WILL END HERE!” Before she could even react, a giant goat like skull appears. It opens it’s mouth and starts to consume all most everything once it inhales! All of the Nutcracker Witch’s minions were being consumed. Multiple pieces of timelines were also going into the skull which ripped apart Homulily… Leaving Homura who is seemingly lifeless. (Music Stops) Homura had no pulse, she was approaching death slowly and painfully. Asriel in a new form, shot multiple light based attacks at Homura to hear her shouts of pain and he shook his head and sighed. “Honestly I expected better from you… The girl who would not stay dead… I know about all those timelines you travel through Homura… I know because SHE KNOWS. I thought you would do better… In fact… I don’t even need this form to send you to the next life!” Asriel exclaimed as he went to his first form again and raises his Chaos Sabers. (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion - I was Waiting for this Moment) “SAY GOODBYE HOMURA AKEMI!” Asriel yelled as he swung down his blades as Homura quickly raised her arms… mangling the blades in her arm, heavily cracking what is left of her Soul Gem. Homura’s hands could just about reach Asriel’s hands which are gripped to the blades as he struggles to remove them from her arms. “You do not know how long I have waited for this…” Homura said as her hands gripped down harder on Asriel’s hands as she was draining his power. “N-NO! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT! JUST LET ME WIN!!!” Asriel was shouting as he felt some of his DETERMINATION leave him. Instantly Asriel was morphed back to Flowey as the other SOULs he had instantly left him. As he was left small and helpless as Homura had slick black wings sprout from her back as her dress turns into a silk black feather like dress while her small ribbon grows bigger than ever. “You thought… That once you became god, nothing could oppose you… I am a being that naturally opposes gods like you… Evil if you so call it… Or a Demon.” Homura explained in a sadistic tone. Flowey was filled with something he never thought that any human would ever fill him with… TRUE FEAR… Flowey wanted to get away but he just could not move… All he can do is see the most terrifying and sadistic thing to ever be conceived right in front of his face. Instantly everything flashed and everything was out of sight but pure darkness… (Mitakihara Town - Monday Morning) (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion - I Think this World is Precious) Flowey opened his eyes and he saw… The surface. He tried to move, but found himself in a small little pot on a table. Turning completely around he saw HER again… the demon that stole away his powers. “Wh--What did you do with my powers?! Why did you make the SOULS leave me?!” He scaredly and frustratedly said to Homura who was staring at him, like he was simple prey, as she said to him “I did not take all your powers away, I just took away what was Madoka… As for the other SOULs… As soon as I got Madoka back, they decided to leave their cruel master and rebel against you…” Black feathers were starting to fall from the sky and sink into the ground which has become like water, as little Clara Dolls runs through it causing multiple ripples. Occasionally a small little girl with a colorful hood would run by. All of this seemed normal for Homura while Flowey just stood terrified in his little pot of which Homura knocked onto the ground. “Don’t think I have forgotten…” she said, “that you took Madoka away from me…” Flowey terrified more than ever now tries to escape through the cracks in the cement, but they close up… with a clap of Homura’s hands. Homura reaches down and picks up the struggling flower with a sadistic look. With one hand she holds Flowey as the pathetic flower pleads, “Pl-please don’t kill me… I don’t want to die… PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANT T-” Flowey was cut off with a sharp pain, and sees that Homura ripped off one of his petals as she said, “Loves me…” Homura rips off another petal causing Flowey even more time this time saying, “Loves me not…” Instantly Flowey felt himself die over numerous timelines feeling all the pain of it all at once. Homura continued to do this but it got more painful with each petal plucked until the final petal was picked… “Loves me not…” Homura said sadistically... Flowey watched in horror as Homura dropped him onto the ground then with a loud stomp. Flowey was badly hurt. After a few more stomps Homura kicked Flowey and after that kick dust flew everywhere. And Homura began to walk off… K.O! A small container containing Flowey’s dust that is shaped like a soul gem is seen on a shelf. Homura is smiling sadistically as she walks away. Results (Cues: Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Magia) Sun: Here lies an evil flower goat kid… He stole Homura’s soul mate and died brutally… Soul: This matchup is a close call, with both sides giving it their all with their time manipulation. But in the end, Homura takes it. Sun: While the jump in Destructive capabilities between forms may be in higher power for Flowey, Homura having a huge speed advantage makes it hard for him to put her down. Doesn’t help that Homura has better time manipulation abilities and is the smarter of the two. Heck she does not even feel pain! That alone should speak for itself. Soul: Homura’s craftiness actually helps her more than it would seem, even if she is in base going up against Photoshop Flowey. And it does not help that if Homura is at a disatvantage she could always reset time farther back than how Flowey can. Sun: *mockingly* BUT SOUL YOU BAIS PMMM FAN! FRISK WAS UNABLE TO SAVE AND RESET WHEN FLOWEY WAS IN HIS STRONGER FORMS! WHY SOULD HOMURA BE ABLE TO? Soul: Elementery my dear Cynthia! The reason why Flowey was able to was because the SAVE and RESET ability in Undertale is based off of the user’s DETIRMINATION. And Homura’s time stop and reset abilities run on a completly different substance, and if we are talking about dertimination, Homura is WAY more dedicated to what she does then Flowey, and is even willing to bend time and space, and even die to accomplish it. Sun: *mockingly* BUT SOUL! AKUMA HOMURA RELIES ON OUTSIDE HELP FROM MADOKA! SHE SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE IT MEANING FLOWEY WINS! Soul: By using that logic, Flowey should not be able to get access to any SOULs since they are outside help as well, meaning Homura has her Town Level Base form, and her Planet Level witch form, while Flowey is stuck with his Wall level base form and that is it. Sun: *mockingly* BUT SOUL! ASRIEL TAKES THE POWER OF AN INFINATE AMMOUNT OF TIMELINES! WHAT MAKES AKUMA HOMURA SO SPECIAL!? Soul: While yes Asriel did take the power of infinate timelines, he has not done anything with that power but gain a new form… While Akuma Homura has Goddess Madoka’s power, which was able to wipe out a concept, far beyond anything that anyone has done in Undertale. Sun: Looks like Flowey can only really win is his Hopes and Dreemurrs. Soul: The Winner is Homura Akemi... Next Time Trivia *This battle is made in commoneration of Undertale being ported to the PS4, and the trailer for the movie Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Concept *This battle is dedicated to Fedora Lord Para's Dante vs. Homura Akemi and Para in general *This battle was origonally going to be 4500 words like Dante vs Homura, but was shortened because the writer burned himself out *Flowey vs Homura is Number 3 on the writer's top 10 most wanted Death Battles *This is the first battle where the writer's host Sun's birth name is revealed, "Cynthia" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale vs Puella Magi Madoka Magika' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Season Finale Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017